Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: On a ski trip with his family and his best friend, Thomas, Newt starts to become close with his super hot ski instructor but finds himself falling in love with his best friend at the same time? Who will Newt choose, Minho or Thomas? Thomas/Newt/Minho love triangle. SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside **

**Summary: On a ski trip with his family and his best friend, Thomas, Newt starts to become close with his super hot ski instructor but finds himself falling in love with his best friend at the same time? Who will Newt choose, Minho or Thomas? **

**Rated: T **

**Pairing(s): Thomas/Newt, Minho/Newt **

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Warning(s): Intense kissing**

* * *

><p>Newt stood near the ski lodge where he waited for his instructor to show up, the ground covered in snow. A ski was attached to each of his heavy boots. He glanced longingly at the warm lodge where he, his parents, his sister Mikayla, and his best friend Thomas were staying. Thomas liked to snowboard, and Newt had never skied before and needed some lessons, so Thomas had left him to go snowboarding.<p>

What he wouldn't give for some hot chocolate or coffee or something warm to drink. A warm fire to sit by. He'd been waiting ten minutes for his instructor to get there - he'd been early and his instructor was only a few minutes late. His teeth were chattering and his face was numb from the cold. Newt watched the people sitting with their families and eating lunch, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

Newt turned and saw an Asian boy skiing up to him, pushing himself forward with the poles. "It's all right," Newt said, eager to get started.

The boy reached him, looking out of breath. "I'm Minho." He held out his gloved hand.

"Newt." They shook hands and Newt realized how cute the boy was. Like, really cute.

"So, let's get started," Minho said. "First thing you want to know is how to stop. So let's go over to this hill over here and I'll show you first, then you can-"

While Minho had been talking, Newt had tried pushing himself forward on the flat ground using his poles, and he promptly fell over, letting out an embarrassing squeal on the way down. He blushed, not wanting Minho to think he was wimpy.

Minho offered him a hand and Newt gratefully took it. It was hard getting up with his heavy boots and the skis, but Minho helped him up. "You okay?" Minho asked him, grinning.

Newt felt a twinge of annoyance. "I'm fine," he answered. Then, "Don't laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing."

"You wanted to," Newt accused. Minho just kept grinning, unfazed. Newt's annoyance increased.

They went over to the hill, where Newt promptly fell down again. It was obvious that Minho was trying not to laugh as he helped Newt up. "Maybe I should teach you how to stand up first before I teach you how to stop," he teased. Newt glared. "Okay, so what you're going to do is push yourself until you're going down the hill, then make a V with your skis, like this." The Asian boy pushed himself down the hill and turned his skis so that the front of his boots would intersect at some point, only they didn't. Sure enough, he slowed to a stop at the bottom of the little hill. "Think you can do that?" Newt was nervous, and he wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. Minho smiled. "I know you can," he encouraged.

Newt blushed at the compliment, especially since he had done nothing to impress Minho except for the amount of times he had already fallen over. It was embarrassing, really. He didn't see anyone else falling over as much as he did, not even the beginners. Or the little kids. Now, that was humiliating. Bloody five year olds skied better than Newt.

He started going down the hill and his heart went into his throat as he expected himself to fall. Quickly, he made the V with his skis the way Minho had showed him, and slowed to a stop. Newt almost fell over, but he caught his balance at the last second and stayed up, his heart swelling with pride.

"See?" Minho said, offering him a breathtaking smile. "I knew you could do it." Newt's heart fluttered. "Want to try again?" The blond boy nodded.

After trying about five more times, Newt felt like he was ready. "I want to try the beginner's slope now," he told Minho.

Minho glanced up at the small slope. "You sure?" he asked.

Newt wasn't sure why, considering he had spent the first ten minutes of his lesson falling over, but he felt a rush of confidence. "I'm sure," he agreed.

Minho smiled at him. "You got this, Newt," he reassured him.

"Yeah, hopefully," Newt agreed as they started for the small escalator that would take them up the beginner's slope.

On the way there, they ran into Newt's best friend, Thomas (not literally). Newt saw him and called out, "Hey, Tommy!"

Thomas grinned and went over to them. "Hey! How's the lessons going?" He glanced over at Minho.

"Great," Newt smiled at Thomas.

"Your friend's only been down the practice hill five times and already he wants to try the real thing," Minho informed Thomas. "He's a brave guy."

Newt blushed. "Minho forgot to mention the first ten minutes of the lesson that I spent falling down," he added.

This, of course, caused Thomas to burst out laughing, and Newt of course blushed even more. "Only you, Newt," he said. "Well, good luck with this one, Minho," Thomas said, and Newt reached down to pick up snow so that he could throw a snowball at Thomas. And what did he do instead?

He fell down, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've had this as a draft for a long time and decided to finally get around to publishing it. Please let me know what you think in a review and if I should continue. Updates soon when I get enough favesfollows/reviews :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's lesson went better than he expected. After a couple rounds down the hill, Minho asked Newt if he wanted to go inside and get something warm to drink and sit by the fire. Gladly, Newt accepted. He really liked Minho and also he was so cold he was imagining the beach on a hot summer day, sitting in front of a warm fire, putting his face in front of a heater, even those hot pack things that you could put in your glove, which sadly, he had failed to get. Maybe he could find some here that he could buy.

Newt ordered a hot chocolate and Minho got a coffee. They sat down and Minho said, "So, are you from here?"

The blond boy put his hands in front of the fire, incredibly glad for warmth. "No. I'm from Denver," he answered. "I'm assuming you live around here, if you work here?"

Minho grinned. "Yeah, I live here. Actually, I live in the one of the condos on the side of the hill over there." He pointed out the window.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's so cool! What's it like getting to ski every day?" Newt asked.

"Pretty awesome," Minho admitted. "Except I only get to ski in the winter, obviously. But yeah, when there's actually snow, it's awesome. That's why I moved here, so I could become a ski instructor."

They talked for a long time. Minho lived with his parents and his two brothers, Zart and Clint, and his sister Sonya. Zart wanted to be a farmer and Clint was about to start medical school. Sonya wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet. All three of them had jobs here. Newt even got to meet Sonya when she showed up for her job as a snowboarding instructor. Newt told Minho about his little sister, Mikayla, and about how he and Thomas had met in kindergarten. Newt had wanted to play a prank on their teacher, and had locked both him and Thomas - he hadn't really known Thomas at the time - in the small closet during recess. Thomas had been getting his jacket from the closet because it was cold. He'd even helped Newt with the prank, and they pulled it off quite miraculously. They'd gotten away with it, too, but the guilt had gotten to both of them and they had confessed to their teacher. They'd been inseparable ever since.

After a while, Minho said, "That's your friend over there, right? Thomas?" Newt turned to look and saw Thomas standing in the line to get food.

"Yeah, that's him," Newt replied.

"Are you guys..._just_ friends?" Minho seemed hesitant to ask the question, almost like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Uh, we're best friends," said Newt, though he felt that wasn't what Minho was asking.

"He's not your boyfriend?" Minho asked. "I could have sworn you-"

"No!" Newt exclaimed, blushing at the thought. "We're _just _friends. Best friends."

Minho held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," he said. "It just seems like he likes you."

"You think?" Newt asked curiously. Could it be possible?

"He's been looking over here quite a bit," Minho informed him. "I don't know. I could be wrong."

"Hey, easy now," Newt said. "Don't bloody hurt my feelings. I find myself very attractive, for your information."

Minho laughed. Newt looked over his shoulder at Thomas. He _was _pretty cute...

Newt thought about what Minho had said during the remainder of their conversation. When Newt was warm, Minho suggested that they go back outside for another lesson, though it was getting dark. After going down the hill a few times, Minho said he had to go. They exchanged numbers and Minho left, leaving him alone by the ski lift.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, making him jump and almost fall down - again.

"Thomas!" Newt gasped. "You totally scared the crap out of me!" Newt playfully punched him on the arm.

Thomas laughed. "Want to go skiing together?" he asked.

Newt smiled. "Sure," he said. Maybe if Thomas had a crush on him, it wouldn't be so bad...

They got on the ski lift as the sky turned a dark blue color, almost black. It was even colder now and Newt looked over at Thomas, getting an idea but he suddenly found himself too shy to try it. Since when was he shy around Thomas? They were best friends. Newt held his breath and scooted closer to Thomas. "Can I...?" Newt looped his arm through Thomas' and rested his head against the brown haired boy's shoulder.

Thomas chuckled. "Why so cuddly all of a sudden?" he inquired.

Newt was surprised at how nice this felt. "Just...wanted to try it," he mumbled. He opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend. "Unless you don't like it?"

Thomas blushed in the darkness. "No, no," he assured Newt quickly. "It just took me by surprise, is all. I didn't think you were the cuddling type. I like it."

Now it was Newt's turn to blush as he closed his eyes again and buried his face in Thomas' jacket. "Better not get too comfortable," warned Thomas. "We're about to get off."

Newt sat up as the lift approached the ground, and they put their skis on the ground and moved forward. Unfortunately, Newt lost his balance as they started down the small hill and he sent both himself and Thomas tumbling down the small - but very steep - hill. Newt found himself inches from Thomas' face, his dark brown, almost black eyes gazing into Thomas' blue ones. He could feel Thomas' warm breath on his lips and he gasped, pushing himself away from Thomas. "Sorry!" he apologized, getting up and trying to help Thomas up, but they fell down yet again. Thomas was laughing and Newt couldn't help but like the sound of his laugh, even though he'd heard it many times before. But what was so different now? Newt sensed something was different but couldn't put his finger on it...

They got up and started down the hill. After going down a couple times, Newt was starting to get tired. "Hey, Tommy, I'm getting a little tired," Newt said. "I kinda want to go back to our room."

"All right," Thomas agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hope you guys like it so far! Review please :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Thomas?" Newt said as he knocked on their bedroom door the next night. He opened it and went in, closing the door again behind them. "I have to tell you something." <em>

_His best friend put his 3DS down as Newt sat down on the bed. "Of course," Thomas said gently, taking his hands. _

_Newt squeezed his hands gratefully and said, "Thomas, I...I think I'm in love with you." _

_Thomas smiled at him and Newt practically melted. "I think I'm in love with you, too, Newt." _

_The blond's heart swelled with happiness. "Really?" he asked, not daring to believe it. _

_"Really," Thomas answered, his smile widening. He caressed Newt's face gently, putting butterflies in Newt's stomach. Newt leaned against his touch, nuzzling his hand, his eyes closed. The next thing he knew, he felt a pair of warm, incredibly soft lips on his. Newt gasped silently at how good it felt and he kissed Thomas back, pressing his lips against the younger boy's. He moaned as Thomas pulled him into his strong arms, his hands up Newt's pajama shirt. Their kisses became more heated, but then Newt felt someone shaking him._

_Wait, what? _

"Newt," Thomas chuckled. "Wake up."

Newt groaned sleepily, lifting his head off his pillow. It took him a second to realize that his "pillow" had actually been Thomas' chest. "Oh, my God!" Newt said, scrambling away from Thomas. He could feel his face burning as he remembered his dream. It had been so vivid, he'd thought it was real. And he realized he wished it _had_ been real. "How - how long were we like that?"

Thomas grinned. "All night."

_"All night?"_ Newt knew he was freaking out, but he couldn't help it.

"Well, you were snuggling up against me on the lift, so I thought-" Thomas started.

"Yeah, but we're in bed," Newt said. "We were like that _all night_, Thomas. Do you know what that implies?"

Thomas blushed furiously. "Enlighten me."

"Something that best friends should _not_ be doing," Newt said, and the instant he saw the look on Thomas' face, he wished he could take his words back. "Thomas-"

Thomas looked hurt. "Right, because I don't mean anything more to you than best friends. How could I forget?" Thomas said bitterly, and got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Newt's vision blurred with tears. He didn't want to fight with Thomas, not on their trip. Swallowing, he forced himself not to cry as he went to join the rest of his family for some breakfast. He sat down with them after getting his food and of course his mom had to notice he looked upset. "Honey, what's wrong?" she said.

"Thomas and I fought," he said, his throat tight so it was difficult to talk. He picked at his food. He didn't have much of an appetite.

"I'm so sorry, honey," she said. "What did you fight about?"

Newt blushed as red as a tomato.

"Ooooooh, someone has a cruuuuush," Mikayla singsonged, grinning at him. The blond boy just rolled his eyes at his little sister and took a bite of his muffin, forcing himself to eat so he would have energy for skiing, though he didn't want to ski without his best friend.

* * *

><p>For the whole day, Thomas avoided Newt. Newt saw the younger boy occasionally on the slopes, but when he tried to say something to Thomas, his best friend ignored him. Newt missed Thomas so much that his heart ached. He wanted Thomas beside him and to smile at him and even laugh at him. He loved making Thomas laugh. Newt had his lesson with Minho, but couldn't get Thomas out of his mind and accidentally caused Minho to fall over once.<p>

Newt tried talking to Thomas when it got dark and his lessons were over, but Thomas locked himself in their room. After pounding on the door and shouting "Tommy!" and "You can't shut me out forever", he went and slept on the floor of his parents and Mikayla's room.

As he was falling asleep, Mikayla whispered, "Newt, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Newt answered.

"Are you and Thomas going to be okay?" She looked down at him with worried brown eyes.

"I hope so, Mikayla." Newt felt his eyes filling with tears.

"You guys aren't breaking up, are you?" his sister asked.

The thought put a lump in Newt's throat. "No, of course not," he assured his sister. "We're just fighting right now, but we're still friends."

"Do you love him?" she asked next.

The question startled Newt. But he realized that his answer wasn't what he expected. "Yes, I love him," Newt answered.

"You guys will be okay. I know it," she said.

"Thanks, Kayla."

There was a pause for a few long moments, and just as Newt wondered if his sister was asleep, she asked, "Are you and Thomas going to get married?"

Newt couldn't help laughing. "Yes, Kayla. Oh, I forgot to run it by you - the wedding's tomorrow. You can be the bloody maid of honor." He was glad it was dark so that Mikayla couldn't see his blush.

She giggled. "Goodnight, Newt," she said.

"'Night, Kayla," he whispered back, and after a long time, Newt managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day went by slowly without Thomas to keep him company. Newt told Minho what happened. "I feel so bloody awful," he finished. "I didn't mean it like that."<p>

"I know you didn't," Minho said as they went up the ski lift. "I think he's just hurt." Newt nodded, miserable. Minho's eyes widened. "You like him, don't you."

Newt blushed. "Maybe."

To his surprise, Minho looked almost disappointed. "Oh," he said. "Well, I'm happy for you. You guys'll get this sorted out and then I can tell you'll be really happy together."

Newt stared. Did Minho like him too? If so, he couldn't believe he had two guys crushing on him at once, though right now it was doing more harm than good. "What do I do?" Newt asked his friend.

"Tell him how you feel," Minho said. "Apologize to him."

"I've tried, but he keeps avoiding me."

"Well, try to get him to not avoid you," Minho suggested. "And then apologize. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Newt nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Newt stood outside the room he shared with Thomas and knocked. "Go away, Newt," Thomas called.

"Thomas, please, please, just open up," he begged. "Shut the door in my face again if you bloody want to, but hear me out first. Please. I miss you." His voice cracked at the end.

His best friend opened the door, glaring at him. "What?"

"You wanna know what?" Newt didn't know why he was getting angry. "I love you. I bloody love you. _That's_ what." Thomas' eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, you bloody heard me. I love you and I miss you, everything about you, and I want you back-"

Thomas interrupted him with a kiss, pulling Newt inside their room and closing the door behind him. "Took you long enough," Thomas said between kisses, and Newt moaned in response and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, pressing against him. Thomas' mouth against his felt so good and his arms around Newt's waist felt just as good. Thomas led Newt over to the bed, pushing the blond down under him. Their kisses became more hungry, just like in Newt's dream, but Newt knew this wasn't a dream. Newt unbuttoned Thomas shirt and slid it off his shoulders, running his hands over Thomas' beautiful chest and stomach. Thomas squeezed Newt's hips and the blond moaned loudly, so loudly that he was afraid his family heard him next door.

"Thomas," Newt gasped. "I want you. Now."

"You want me _now_?" Thomas repeated. "Just a few days ago, you were telling me that best friends shouldn't go to bed with each other, now you want to go to bed with me?"

Newt flushed deeply, but he said, "Yes." He kissed Thomas hungrily.

"Newt, Newt, Newt, slow down," Thomas laughed softly and sat up.

"You don't want me?" Newt asked.

"God, Newt, of course I want you," replied Thomas. "I just think we should take this slowly."

Newt sighed and ran a hand down Thomas' bare chest, resting his hand on his stomach. "All right," he agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Newt realized that was the first time Thomas directly said that he loved him. Tears of happiness filled Newt's eyes and Thomas pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed deeply and Newt snuggled against him, resting his cheek on Thomas' bare chest as he fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Newt woke up in his new boyfriend's arms. "Morning," he said cheerfully as Thomas opened an eye.<p>

Thomas smiled. "Morning," he agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Newt slowly brushed their lips together, savoring the kiss. Then he snuggled back into Thomas' arms, yawning. Then he realized something. He lifted his head and Thomas looked down at him. "Hey, Tommy?"

"Hmm?" Thomas was stroking Newt's hair and smiling at him, and Newt felt like he'd just gotten his whole world back.

"What are we going to tell my family?" Newt asked. "I mean, I know Kayla's okay with us, but what about my par-"

Thomas interrupted him with a kiss. "Newt. Relax. It'll be fine."

"Do we have to right now?" Newt nuzzled him. "Or ever? I want to stay here with you forever."

Thomas laughed and tears of happiness filled Newt's eyes. He had missed Thomas' laugh so much. "Regrettably, our lives must continue." He kissed Newt and the blond kissed him back, feeling Thomas' arms wrap tightly around his waist. Their kiss was incredibly deep and slow and emotional. Newt loved every moment of it. He was surprised when Thomas slipped his tongue in Newt's mouth, brushing his tongue against the blond's. It was a weird feeling at first, but then Newt loved it as much as he loved kissing Thomas in general.

"Okay, we better get up before I go back on what I said last night," Thomas said, laughing.

Newt grinned. "And what was that?" he asked. "Please, do tell."

And then Thomas hit him on the head with a pillow.

Newt blinked. "What was that?" he asked Thomas. "Did you just throw a _pillow_ at me, shuck-face?"

"Funny you should ask, because yes, I did, shuck-face," Thomas said boldly.

Newt playfully pushed him down onto the bed. "Ooooooh, venturing into tough waters, I see," he said dangerously, then leaned down for a kiss. Just before their lips were about to touch, Thomas got a surprise smack in the head with a pillow.

"Hey! Uncalled for!"

"Never let your opponent distract you!" Newt giggled, but then was promptly hit with a pillow, causing feathers to fly everywhere. Then they erupted into a full on pillow fight, giggling like three year olds and smacking each other with pillows, bursting pillows so that the feathers rained down on them. In the snowstorm that they had created on their own, Thomas and Newt kissed and Newt was so glad to have his Tommy back.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about the feathers," Newt's dad apologized to the front desk. "You boys weren't having a pillow fight, were you?"<p>

The new couple suddenly took up an interest in the floor.

"Boys will be boys," Newt's mom said. "Anyway, here's what we owe you for the pillows. And thank you for the new pillows. I'm sure Thomas and Newt appreciate it."

Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance and then they both nodded.

Mikayla smiled. "I'm so glad you guys aren't fighting anymore," she said.

Newt's heart melted. He was so happy that he hugged his sister. "Me, too," he agreed.

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Issacs, there's something I have to tell you," Thomas said. Newt looked at him in surprise, but then nodded. Thomas reached for his hand and said, "I love your son, and he loves me, too. We're together." Thomas kissed Newt lightly on the lips. "I hope that we have your blessing. I love Newt more than anything."

"Awwwww!" Mikayla gushed.

Newt's mom paled. "You're getting married?" she asked.

"No!" Newt laughed. "Bloody shucking hell, Mom, not for a long time. We just wanted your blessing for our relationship, though we will be together regardless. I know I can speak for both me and Tommy that we'd both love your support."

"Of course you have our support," his mom said.

Newt's heart swelled with happiness as his mom and dad hugged him and then Thomas. "You better take good care of my son," Newt's dad warned. "You hurt him, you'll regret it."

"I don't doubt that, sir," Thomas quickly said. "I would never hurt Newt."

Newt smiled at him. This was turning out to be the best day of his life so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

**Xx The Genius Xx: Thank you! And here is an update for you now :) Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Newt didn't want to leave his boyfriend that morning, but after breakfast he had lessons with Minho. He gave Thomas a lingering kiss and said, "I'll see you later," before kissing him again and going to meet Minho by the ski left. "Hey," he greeted his instructor and friend.<p>

Minho smiled. "Hey," he said.

Newt felt a rush of boldness and said, "Hey, Min? I think I want to try going over that jump." He pointed to the tunnel that had a small jump in it.

The Asian boy looked impressed. "You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," answered Newt, though he felt nervous.

"Oh, and Newt?" Minho said as they got on the lift.

"Hmm?"

"I like the nickname," Minho said, smiling.

Newt felt himself blushing as they sat down on the bench and were lifted up into the air. Then he thought, _Why am I blushing? I have a boyfriend_. And then he thought about the other day when he thought Minho might like him as more than a friend. "Can I ask you something?" Newt asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Minho grinned at him.

"Do you like me? I mean, as more than a friend?" Newt asked.

Minho sighed, a defeated look in his eyes. "Yes," he answered, "I do. I wasn't going to tell you, but it seems you figured it out yourself."

Newt was surprised even though he'd suspected it. "Minho, I'm flattered, but actually Thomas and I are together," he said.

Now it was Minho's turn to be surprised. "Really?" He looked disappointed. "I'm...happy for you."

The blond sighed, knowing he'd made his friend unhappy. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're a great guy. You'll find someone."

"Yeah, I know," Minho said. "I just...thought that someone would be you."

Newt blushed as he remembered his crush on Minho. He bit back a confession, that he actually liked Minho, because he had Thomas. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Thomas, especially not after they had just gotten back together. He knew he loved Thomas and had never been more certain of anything in his life.

They got off the lift then and headed over to the jump. Newt was _not_ looking forward to it, but he wanted to be brave. Holding his breath, he went through the jump and Minho offered him a huge smile. "You did it! I _knew_ you could do it!" he exclaimed. He pulled Newt into his arms and hugged him, and Newt was surprised at the happiness he felt. Newt lifted his face and smiled back at Minho.

Newt wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing. Minho held Newt's face in his and deepened the kiss, sending tingles of pleasure through the blond. And then Newt remembered - Thomas.

He pulled away, both of them gasping for breath. "I - I can't do this, Min," he said. "I'm sorry. I - I shouldn't have-"

"Right," said Minho. "Your boyfriend."

Newt felt his eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry," he repeated again, and then went down the rest of the hill alone, ashamed at himself. He knew he needed to find Thomas and tell him what happened. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his gloved fingers as he pushed himself forward, searching the crowd for Thomas.

He found him snowboarding down the hill he was just passing. "Hey, Newt!" he called cheerfully. Newt's heart broke and then Thomas realized that Newt was crying as he approached him. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I - I kissed Minho," Newt confessed. "I'm so sorry, Thomas. I didn't mean it-"

Thomas' expression hardened. "You kissed _Minho_?"

"I regret it!" Newt raised his voice and several people stared. "All right?"

"No, it's not all right." Thomas looked like he was going to cry. "We haven't even been together for a full _day_, and you cheat on me?"

"I-"

"No, don't 'I' me, Newt," Thomas scoffed. Newt's throat felt tight with tears. "You chose a guy you've known for days, over your best friend who you've known since _kindergarten_?"

"Please, Tommy," Newt begged, knowing he was acting like a child.

Thomas shook his head. "You need to choose, Newt," he said. "Until then, I'm done."

"Thomas, don't-" Newt started, but Thomas snowboarded away from his boyfriend, leaving the blond alone.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day, Newt skied with his parents and Mikayla. Newt knew it was his fault that Thomas was mad at him - again. He had hurt Thomas, when Thomas said that he would never hurt Newt. If Thomas never wanted to talk to him again, Newt could understand. He hoped Thomas would be able to forgive him, though.<p>

Dinner was awkward. Thomas didn't speak to Newt. His family knew that they were fighting again, but they didn't know why. Newt felt so horrible for kissing Minho, even though he had enjoyed the kiss. He remembered how good Minho had felt pressed up against him and...No! Newt couldn't afford to think about Minho like that. He shook the thought from his mind.

After they ate, Thomas immediately went back to his room and locked the door. "Thomas," Newt called from outside. "Please, open up. I'm sorry about earlier, you know I am."

Thomas opened the door and glared at him, arms crossed. "Did you come here to tell me that you've chosen Minho over me?" he asked.

"The opposite, actually," Newt said. "Thomas, I choose you, and I'll choose you every time. I love you so much." Tears of desperation filled his brown eyes when Thomas just stared at him. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. Tommy, I swear I'll never be unfaithful to you again."

His boyfriend's expression softened and he let Newt reach for his hands and stand on his toes to kiss him. Newt sobbed in relief when he felt Thomas wrap his arms around Newt's waist, closing the door behind them with his foot. When they finally broke their kiss, Thomas hugged Newt and they stood there like that for a long time, holding each other. "I'm so sorry," Newt sobbed, soaking Thomas' shirt with his tears. "I love you."

"I know," Thomas mumbled into his hair. "I love you, too."

Newt lifted his head to kiss him and pulled his boyfriend over to their bed. Thomas pulled Newt into his arms and Newt snuggled up against him. "You know..." Newt said after a while of silence, looking up at Thomas. "We can still do a lot without actually having sex."

Thomas blushed deeply and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Newt's ear. "Yeah? Like what?"

In answer, Newt bent his head to kiss Thomas' neck. He felt his boyfriend shiver underneath him as he blew hot air on his neck. "God, Newt..." he moaned, grabbing Newt's hips. Newt groaned; he loved when Thomas did that. It felt so bloody good.

"I think," Thomas said, "by the end of this trip, you're gonna make me go back on my promise."

"That's kinda what I'm trying for, shuck-face," Newt said seductively, kissing Thomas. Thomas kissed him back, deeply, pulling Newt against him. Newt briefly pulled away to pull Thomas' T-shirt over his head and he ran a hand down Thomas' torso. Thomas moaned, holding Newt tighter against him, their lips locked in a passionate, heated kiss. "Please, Tommy," he begged, looking at Thomas with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, don't do that," Thomas waved a dismissive hand, but Newt wouldn't give up that easily. "Newt, you know it's too soon."

Newt sighed. "I know," he said, snuggling deeper into Thomas' strong embrace. He felt so safe in Thomas' arms, and he loved being there. "Love you."

"Love you, too, shuck." Thomas kissed his hair and Newt sighed happily, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked this chapter and review please? :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Newt woke up the next morning in Thomas' arms. His boyfriend was still asleep and he woke him up with a kiss. "Morning, sleepyhead," Newt said, grinning at him.

Thomas smiled back. "Morning." He kissed Newt again, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Newt mumbled against Thomas' mouth. "I love you _so much_." Their kiss deepened and became more passionate. Thomas groaned into the kiss, holding Newt tightly against him. Thomas rolled over so that he was on top of Newt, pinning him down to the bed. "Hey! What makes you think you can be on top, shuck-face?"

"The fact that I'm stronger than you," Thomas declared, pinning Newt's arms to the bed.

"Oh, no you DIDN'T." Newt proceeded to wrestle playfully with Thomas, trying to prove - in vain - that, yes, he most definitely was stronger than Thomas, except obviously he wasn't because Thomas was currently pinning him to the bed.

Thomas kissed him deeply, enough to make Newt's heart almost burst with love. He released his hold on Newt and smiled at him, leaning on for another kiss - until Newt had him pinned in an instant.

"Never learn your lesson, do you?" Newt said tauntingly.

Thomas kissed him again. "You don't shut up, do you," he teased, and Newt smacked him playfully on the head as they kissed. They didn't fall asleep until late that night because they were so busy joking around and laughing and kissing and cuddling. As Newt fell asleep, Thomas held him in his arms, and the last thing he remembered before he drifted off was his boyfriend's lips on his hair.

* * *

><p>As Newt ate breakfast the next morning, he seat a text to Minho. <em>U awake?<em> he wrote.

_Yep_, Minho's text said when it came in not a minute later. _Morning._

From: Newt

_Please come to our lesson today. I leave the day after tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave. _

From: Minho

_And you say you don't want me. ;) Could've fooled me. _

Newt stifled a laugh at Minho's response. When he did, he felt like he was betraying Thomas, although he didn't see how he was. He and Minho were just friends. Friends laughed together.

From: Newt

_Promise me you'll come today. _

Then, after he sent that one, he typed in one more text.

From: Newt

_I miss you._

He hesitsted with his finger over the SEND button, then pressed it. He felt way too nervous than he should have when he got Minho's reply.

From: Minho

_I miss you, too. And I promise I'll come today. I don't want you to leave. :(_

Newt felt a rush of sadness. It must've showed on his face because Thomas squeezed his hand and said, "Hey, babe, you okay?"

The blond forced himself to smile. "I'm fine," he lied, though his boyfriend didn't seem convinced.

Thomas kissed him softly and Newt rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling him in front of his family, though they didn't mind and Mikayla "awwww"ed. Newt was grateful for his presence, and it helped make him feel less sad to leave this place behind. He could always visit Minho here. It wasn't that far away. Maybe he could even visit often. The thought made him smile.

When he met Minho by the lift, Newt found himself being pulled into a tight hug. "I'll miss you so much," Minho said, his voice muffled by Newt's shoulder. "Don't go."

Newt tightened his arms around him. "I have to go home eventually," he chuckled.

"Sure, after forever ends," Minho said. Newt couldn't help thinking how sweet that was as they pulled away from each other. "Newt, I love you."

Newt froze. "What?"

"I love you," Minho repeated, taking Newt's hands in his. "I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. I know you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you in person before you left."

Newt's heart broke. Tears filled his eyes and he tried to choke out words, but he didn't know what to say. He hugged Minho again and they stood like that for a long time, ignoring all the people around them. Newt snuggled into Minho, longing to kiss him but knowing he couldn't risk his and Thomas relationship yet again.

They got on the ski lift and Newt felt like he was already saying goodbye, even though he had a day and a half to spend with Minho - well, not technically. They wouldn't be spending every second of it together. That would certainly piss Thomas off, and they would probably fight again. "I want to kiss you," Newt announced as they were lifted into the air.

"Go right ahead." Minho flashed him a sexy grin that Newt couldn't help but be attracted to. Tommy would most definitely _not_ be happy.

Newt laughed. "No, I mean, I want to but I _can't_." He met Minho's gaze. "Thomas would never forgive me if I kissed you again. But after that last one, I really want to." He remembered the feeling of Minho's warm, soft lips on his, their bodies pressed closely together...

_Boyfriend!_ Newt internally scolded himself. He already felt bad enough about his feelings for Minho, he had to at least _try_ not to daydream about a guy who wasn't his boyfriend. "I want you to know that I love you, too." Newt reached for Minho's hand and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "But I can't act on my feelings. You have to know that. I can't risk losing Thomas. I love him, too."

Minho nodded and smiled at him, making Newt's heart melt. "I understand," he said, squeezing Newt's hand. "Thomas is a lucky guy."

Newt blushed as they got off the ski lift, and Newt's heart lifted when he saw Thomas at the top of the hill, getting ready to go down. The blond snuck up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist, burying his face in the brown-haired boy's neck. "Why do you always have to be so bloody warm?" Newt complained. He was freezing.

He felt Thomas jump. "Nice to see you," he said. "Ya know, would've been nicer if I could actually _see_ you - scared the hell out of me and I almost went down the hill with you in tow."

Newt laughed as Thomas kissed him. "Good thing you didn't." He kissed him again, deeper this time, completely oblivious to the fact that there were people around. Newt never really understood public displays of affection, but now he did. When he kissed Thomas, he felt as though they were the only ones in the world.

Minho approached them and reminded Newt that there were other people in the world. "Hey," he said as the atmosphere became more awkward. "Congratulations on your relationship. I was just telling Newt what a lucky guy you are."

"I heard," Tommy replied, his voice as cold as the weather, He wrapped a protective arm around Newt's waist. The blond sighed, wishing the two boys he loved would get along, but knowing that after all that had happened, the odds were against it. "Especially when you kissed my boyfriend."

"Tommy," Newt protested. "Please. For me."

But Thomas wouldn't listen. "He's _mine_," Newt's boyfriend growled, holding Newt tighter against him.

"Thomas!"

Still, Thomas ignored Newt. "Hey, I get it, man," Minho said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'm so sorry, Minho," Newt apologized. "And I'm sure Thomas is, too." He glared at his boyfriend.

"Really not," Thomas declared.

"I'll talk to you later," Newt said, apologizing again with a glance in Minho's direction. Minho nodded and left him alone with Thomas.

Anger filled Newt, though he felt too tired to fight. "I really don't want to fight with you again, Tommy," Newt sighed.

Thomas nodded. "I agree," he said. "I didn't think our relationship would be like this. I want to be happy with you, but if we fight more than we're happy together..."

Newt's blood went cold. "What are you saying?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. "Are you...Are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" Thomas looked horrified and he pulled Newt into a tight hug. "Of course not! I'm saying we should see a therapist when we get home or something. Someone to help us be happier." He pulled back, and Newt's heart lurched when he saw tears in his boyfriend's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Newt kissed him slowly, pulling his Tommy tighter against him.

"Newt..." Thomas pulled back, and Newt was surprised to see him blushing. "I want you. Right now."

Newt felt his face heating up, too. Taken by complete surprise, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure," Thomas said, holding Newt's hands in his.

Newt smiled. "Tonight," he said. "We only have a day and a half left here. We should enjoy our time on the slopes while we can."

"Okay." Thomas smiled and kissed him. "Tonight." And, with that, they went down the hill together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all like it so far and review please? :) Updates soon, though I don't know how soon since I have to go back to school tomorrow. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

As the hours passed and the light faded from the sky, Newt became more and more nervous. He wanted to share this amazing experience with Thomas, this new bond that they would have, but he was just so _nervous_. His mind filled with so many what if's that Newt could barely concentrate on skiing.

All during dinner, Thomas tried to get Newt to eat something, but he was too anxious even to eat. "Babe, you have to eat," Thomas said, trying to get him to eat some hot soup. "You love this stuff. It'll warm you up."

Newt shook his head and refused. Thomas sighed. He kept an arm around Newt the whole time the rest of his family was eating.

It was instantly awkward when they got back to their room. Maybe, if they hadn't known what they were about to do, it would have been less awkward. But since they'd planned this, it really couldn't be more awkward. To make matters worse, they were _best friends_.

Thomas saw how terrified Newt was and said, "I'll go get some candles from the bathroom. It'll be more romantic."

He kissed Newt and went into the large bathroom. Newt knew that his boyfriend was giving him some time alone. Exhaling, Newt sat down on the side of the bed and waited. After a few minutes, Thomas came back out with an armful of candles. He sat them on the tables on their side of the bed, on their dresser. He lit them and then asked, "Are you comfortable?"

Newt smiled. "I am," he answered, pulling Thomas close.

"Okay," Thomas said, smiling. "Just tell me if you aren't-"

The blond laughed. "Tommy. Relax. This is perfect."

Thomas nodded. Newt kissed him softly, slowly, pressing against him and savoring the kiss. The brown-haired boy moaned softly and wrapped Newt in his arms, the kiss getting more hot and hungry. It was definitely sexy and Newt's nerves dwindled as time went by. Thomas kissed Newt's neck and the blond's eyes fluttered closed, a moan slipping past his lips. "Tommy," Newt moaned as Thomas kissed his now bare shoulder. Newt felt around for the buttons on Thomas' shirt and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off of his boyfriend. He felt Thomas smile against his bare skin and a moment later, a pair of warm lips met his. Newt's heart swelled with love and he wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck, pulling him closer.

Thomas was gentle, sweet, and incredibly loving the entire time. He held Newt when the blond sobbed in pain, and told Newt how beautiful he was and how much he loved him over and over. Afterwards, they laid together in bed, snuggled together under the blankets. The last thing Newt remembered before he fell asleep was his lover stroking his hair.

* * *

><p>At first, when Newt woke up the next morning, he thought last night was a dream. When he realized it wasn't, tears of happiness filled his eyes. Tommy was still asleep, so the blond lay with his head on his lover's bare chest and closed his eyes, blissfully reliving the night before over and over again. After a while, he lifted his head and kissed Thomas awake. "Morning," Newt mumbled into the kiss.<p>

Thomas smiled against his lips. There were tears in his eyes when he pulled away and Newt just leaned in for another kiss. Their kisses went from deep to heated and Newt put Thomas' hand between his legs, causing them to both groan in pleasure. "I love you," Newt mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too, you stupid slinthead," Tommy said between kisses, his lips trailing down to Newt's neck as he placed small kisses on his skin. Newt gasped in pleasure and allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

"Newt! Thomas! Get up, it's our last day here!" Mikayla's voice called from outside their room, muffled by the door. She knocked on their door three times.

"Go away, 'Kayla," Newt managed as Thomas kissed his stomach. Newt tried hard not to moan since his sister was right outside their door, causing their moment to go from sexy to awkward. Tommy sat up, pulling Newt into his arms, as Newt hoped Kayla hadn't heard them - especially since she hadn't gotten The Talk yet.

Newt snuggled against his lover, kissing his bare collarbone. "We should really get up," Newt lamented. "I want to see Minho one last time before we leave."

His lover immediately tensed. "Not without me, you aren't."

Newt sighed as he felt a twinge of annoyance. "Don't do this, Tommy. I don't want to fight. This is the last chance I'll get to see Minho."

"You kissed him."

"I apologized! And I bloody didn't have sex with him!" Thomas flushed crimson and Newt felt himself blushing, too. "I love you, Thomas, more than anything, and you have nothing to be worried about. I will never, ever hurt you again."

Thomas kissed him deeply and Newt let the kiss linger. Forcing himself to pull away, he reluctantly got up and searched for his clothes that were thrown carelessly around the room last night. "Tommy?" Newt said, looking up in confusion.

"Yes?"

"How the _bloody hell_ did you manage to get my pants on the fan like that?"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Newt waited for Minho at their usual spot. Newt could see tears in Minho's eyes as the Asian boy hugged him tightly. When they pulled away, he said, "This is the last day we have together?"<p>

"Until my next visit," confirmed Newt.

Minho hugged him again. "Let's make the best of it," he decided, and Newt agreed.

They went on the ski lift and Newt rested his head on Minho's shoulder, sitting close to him. He knew Thomas wouldn't like it, but he wanted to be close to his friend. And it wasn't like anything was happening.

They spent all day together skiing, and nothing happened except for an exchange of "I love you"s that left them both crying by the end of their meeting. "This isn't goodbye," Newt said against Minho's shoulder as he embraced him that night. "I'll come say goodbye to you in the morning." Newt pecked his cheek, hugging him tightly before going to his family for dinner.

Thomas greeted Newt with a kiss as the blond sat down beside him and reached for his hand. "How was skiing with Minho?" he asked.

"Emotional," Newt said. Thomas' brown eyes burned with jealousy and Newt reassured him, "Nothing happened, Tommy."

Thomas nodded. "I trust you." They shared a deep kiss and Newt leaned against his boyfriend all during dinner. Newt was so tired when he got back to the room that he fell asleep almost instantly in Thomas' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be one more chapter to this story and then it's over :( but I am thinking about writing a sequel if you guys want me to. Also, I have exciting news - I just got my driving permit and have started driving :) It's awesome! Anyway, please review and I hope you liked this chapter <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is the epilogue of my fanfiction. Hope you like it! and sorry this chapter was so short :/ my epilogues are usually short and I need to change that lol **

**junepepper and Niji: Thank you! And I'm glad you like my story so much :) **

* * *

><p>Newt woke up the next morning wrapped in Thomas' arms, snuggled against him and cocooned in a blanket. He sighed and rested his head against Tommy's bare chest - this was perfect. "Tommy? You awake?" he asked. He lifted his head to find his lover still asleep. "Tommy?"<p>

He kissed him awake, and Thomas opened one eye and smiled at him before kissing him again. "Good morning to you too," he said cheerfully.

Newt smiled as their lips met again. "I have to get up," he said. "I need to say goodbye to Minho before we leave, and Mom said we're getting an early start."

"Oh, boy. No way am I going out there in the cold this early!" Thomas complained, groaning and falling dramatically back on the pillows.

Newt kissed his neck, nipping at Tommy's skin softly. _"Ouch!"_ laughed Thomas. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Don't bite me."

"No promises," said Newt seductively, laying on the bed in the sexiest pose he could come up with, which most definitely was _not_ helping get his boyfriend out of bed.

Sure enough, he was right. "Oh, dear God," Thomas said, his pupils dilated in attraction, and he flung himself against Newt, kissing him senseless.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Newt showed up at Minho's condo late, wearing a turtleneck to hide the hickey he'd received. Minho opened the door and when he saw Newt, his eyes widened and they hugged, tightly. "I don't want you to go. Please don't go," Minho said, soaking Newt's jacket with tears.<p>

Newt chuckled. "Minho, I'll come back and visit. A lot."

"Promise?"

Newt wiped his friend's tears away. "Of course I promise," he said. "Minho, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They hugged again and held each other for longer than Newt knew Thomas liked. When they finally pulled away, Newt kissed Minho on the cheek. He squeezed the Asian boy's hand one last time before he heard the horn honking and Newt went out to the car.

"I don't like how long you were out there with him," Thomas said as Newt got in the seat beside Thomas', trying to hold in his tears.

"Please, Thomas, don't do this." Newt buried his face in his lover's shoulder. "Not in front of my family," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Thomas sighed and kissed Newt's hair. "We'll talk later. I just want to enjoy being with you," he said.

They enjoyed the peaceful silence and the Christmas music playing on the radio as they drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is the end of my story! Review please and I hope you all liked it :) I MAY write a sequel but haven't 100% decided on anything yet because I have so many other stories I'm working on, plus school, friends, etc. So, yeah, I don't have much time to write anymore. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought! <strong>


End file.
